


power play

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bro job, day 19: the sub/bottom gets too curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Leave it to Tegoshi Yuuya to find dominance in what is often seen as a degrading activity, but Massu’s happy to submit like this.
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	power play

**Author's Note:**

> the other day, my friend was talking about how a male friend of hers said "i'm not gay, but i'm up for a bro job every now and then" and i wrote this.

Massu doesn’t consider himself gay, but he’s up for a bro job every now and then.

It had been Tegoshi’s idea, as these things usually are. The main reason he stopped drinking with just Tegoshi is because it always ends up like this, with Tegoshi talking Massu into something he’d never do sober, not that Massu does anything to deter the younger idol from plopping his head into Massu’s lap and mouthing him to full hardness.

Tegoshi likes to suck dick. This is a known fact. By offering up his own, Massu’s saving him from looking for it elsewhere and getting into trouble. Massu tells himself that Tegoshi would be on his knees in a dark alley taking it in the face from a stranger if it wasn’t for him, but in reality Tegoshi would probably just go to Koyama or Shige. Even if nobody in the group was interested, there’s certainly no lack of dick in their agency.

No, the truth is that Massu takes one for the team because he wouldn’t get any otherwise. He’s too picky for actual relationships, but he requires some type of connection before he wants to do that with anyone. _Some_ people may be content with one night stands, but Massu just feels dirty afterward no matter how much the other person assures him they’re okay with it.

Tegoshi is a comfortable compromise. He’s got his own work projects and hobbies, so the last thing he wants is anyone demanding his time. He’ll probably settle down and start a family someday, but not anytime soon. He’s too much of a free spirit right now to commit to anyone else.

And he’s gotten really good at sucking Massu off. Massu isn’t that great at telling people what he wants, especially like this, but Tegoshi pays attention to what makes Massu moan and tighten his fingers in Tegoshi’s hair and does more of that. The one time they had actually talked about it, Tegoshi told him that most of his enjoyment comes from reducing the other person to incoherency with just his mouth, the power he gets when they reach orgasm solely due to him.

Leave it to Tegoshi Yuuya to find dominance in what is often seen as a degrading activity, but Massu’s happy to submit like this. He doesn’t even really need to drink anymore, though that helps him to loosen up a bit. That is, Tegoshi doesn’t have to work nearly as hard to seduce him after he’s had a few.

“You’re so _easy_ , Massu,” Tegoshi teases when Massu just leans back and spreads his legs for Tegoshi’s wandering hand. “Or is this just for me?”

Massu laughs at Tegoshi’s obvious plea for praise. “It’s you,” he indulges, because it’s true, and Tegoshi grins. “You’ve conditioned me to respond this way.”

“My psychology studies have become useful,” Tegoshi says, squeezing Massu through his pants and humming when Massu moans out loud. “I wonder what else I can get you to do.”

Massu starts to roll his eyes, then Tegoshi opens his pants and his eyes roll back for a different reason. He helpfully lifts up his hips and braces himself for the incredible feeling of Tegoshi’s lips on his cock, which doesn’t come right away.

“ _Tegoshi_ ,” Massu whines, forcing his eyes open to find Tegoshi kneeling next to him on his own couch, peering at him curiously. “What?”

“Nothing,” Tegoshi replies, flashing a bratty smile before leaning down to lick the head. “Just appreciating how much you want it.”

Massu starts to grumble, but Tegoshi swallows him whole and everything else flies out of his head. His fingers sift through Tegoshi’s soft hair and Tegoshi moans around his length, which feels so good that Massu brings his other hand to Tegoshi’s back to see what other sounds Tegoshi can make.

Tegoshi’s all muscle, nothing but firmness under Massu’s palm until he reaches the waist. Massu’s hand slides under Tegoshi’s shirt and Tegoshi gasps at the first brush of fingers on his bare skin, but he doesn’t stop or make any indication that he wants Massu to stop. The soft flesh above his hip seems to be a sensitive spot and Massu keeps touching it, liking the way Tegoshi whimpers and shudders from the mere contact.

In all of their meetings like this, “trysts” if Massu were to use the proper terminology, Massu hasn’t reciprocated any of Tegoshi’s volunteered advances. The very first time, Tegoshi had told him that he didn’t expect anything in return, mostly because Massu has an awful gag reflex. Massu had taken that to mean he didn’t have to touch Tegoshi at all, which he hasn’t, and Tegoshi hasn’t asked for anything more than verbal praise.

Now, he kind of wants to see what other reactions he can elicit from the one who’s wholly focused on _him_. Tegoshi hasn’t come out and said it, but he probably takes care of himself when he gets home after these instances, the bulge in his pants showing how much he likes doing this. Massu doesn’t understand how performing oral sex can be such a turn on, but knowing it is has him wanting to feel it for himself.

Tegoshi gasps as Massu’s fingers travel around to the button of his jeans, sucking faster as his hips snap forward like they’re trying to push his crotch into Massu’s hands. Massu humors him with a drift of knuckles, which has Tegoshi’s muffled moan vibrating his own cock. His coherence dwindles with each squeeze of Tegoshi’s mouth and there’s nothing to stop him from groping Tegoshi directly, feeling the firmness growing against his palm through the denim.

Without breaking his rhythm, Tegoshi shoves his hands down enough to unfasten his jeans and guide Massu’s hand to his hard flesh. His next moan is broken, pulling back to suck on the head while Massu doesn’t waste any time jerking him off. Massu’s so hot that he could finish right now if Tegoshi sped up again, but this is usually the part where Tegoshi slows down and makes Massu beg for it, the little sadist.

However, with Massu now giving it back, he can also withhold pleasure. All at once, he understands why Tegoshi does this, why this need burns in his veins until he invites himself into Massu’s pants. The part of Massu that craves this kind of power has lain dormant up until this very moment, taking advantage of Massu’s diluted brain power to slow down his wrist movements and thumb the tip.

Tegoshi’s whine sounds pretty as he struggles to slow down himself. It seems that his own power is diminished the more Massu’s grows, like there’s a finite amount for them both to share. Then again, Tegoshi’s used to having it all, with no distractions except a little hair pulling, so this is probably throwing him off of his game immensely.

And Massu loves it.

It doesn’t take much to figure out what Tegoshi likes. Having the same parts comes in handy in times like these, when Massu just does what he likes himself until Tegoshi has a favorable response. Each time that happens, Tegoshi returns Massu’s cock to the back of his throat like it’s an involuntary reaction, which has Massu quickly returning to his peak.

“I’m gonna come,” he gets out, tugging on Tegoshi’s hair so he doesn’t choke, and Tegoshi only pulls back far enough to take it on his tongue.

Massu can’t think, riding out the waves of orgasm that override his brain for the unforeseeable future, and when he comes to, Tegoshi’s grabbing onto his arm desperately.

“Please don’t stop,” Tegoshi mutters into Massu’s belly. “I’m so close.”

It’s different now that Massu’s no longer being stimulated. The power is _all_ his, with nothing left for Tegoshi to do but beg for release. He tightens his fingers but doesn’t move any faster, feeling Tegoshi’s harsh breaths on his skin as the younger man falls apart in his lap.

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi moans, and it sounds nice. “Please let me come. I’ve been so good to you. _Please_.”

Tegoshi’s pleading satisfies a dominant streak Massu didn’t know he had until this very minute, one that wants to stretch this out as long as he can and see how far Tegoshi will go to achieve release. His wrist is already starting to feel sore though, so that will have to wait until next time. Maybe.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tegoshi breathes, his body shaking as Massu quickens his pace. “Just like that. I’m gonna come so hard, Massu. _Please_ don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Massu promises, speaking just as quietly like there’s anyone other than Tegoshi’s dog to hear them. “Show me how much you like sucking me off.”

Tegoshi starts to laugh, then he’s wracked by orgasm. Massu jerks him through it, watching in awe how Tegoshi’s entire body jerks as he comes. It has another wave of pleasure crashing over Massu’s body despite having already finished, one that leaves him tingling much like the man in his lap is likely feeling right now.

“Thank you,” Tegoshi says earnestly, struggling to push himself up while Massu wipes his hand on the blanket Tegoshi keeps on his couch. “That felt _so_ good.”

Massu makes a noncommittal noise as Tegoshi sits up and fixes both of their clothes. This is usually the part where Tegoshi does something else, like take a shower or play a game on his phone, and Massu will roll out when he gathers enough energy to move. But this time feels different, like he doesn’t want to leave right away.

His body seems to echo this thought by slinging an arm around Tegoshi, pulling him closer while Tegoshi just flops back in surprise.

“Oh?” he says out loud. “Are we doing this now?”

“I don’t know what we’re doing now,” Massu says honestly, his breath still running away from him.

“I had no idea touching my dick was such a existential experience,” Tegoshi says, and Massu scoffs. “For real, though. It’s just a bro job. Don’t stress about it.”

Massu wants to say okay, to clear his mind and just enjoy existing together like this, but what he actually says is, “Kiss me.”

He thinks Tegoshi doesn’t hears him at first, then the man lying on his chest slowly turns around and blinks up at him. Tegoshi stares at him for a few seconds, then leans in to gently brush their lips together.

It’s over before it even begins, though Tegoshi’s giving him a knowing look when he asks, “Like that?”

He seems to expect Massu to shake his head, laughing as Massu wraps both arms around him and devours him. Tegoshi gives it back just as much as he gets it, the tongue that was just licking Massu’s cock now chasing Massu’s own tongue around his mouth. Massu tastes himself, which he likes more than he’d thought he would, and his hands drop to Tegoshi’s ass when Tegoshi straddles his waist for the best angle.

“I knew you’d come around,” Tegoshi whispers when they break apart, and Massu realizes he may have never been in control to begin with.


End file.
